


Snowball Fight

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: It snowed, and what better way to enjoy it than a snowball fight?





	Snowball Fight

It was quiet. And cold. Really cold.

Astrid wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out of her hut on the edge, which was now covered in snow. Astrid groaned and she could see her breath in front of her. 

The girl and her dragon made their way to the clubhouse, where she found Fishlegs and Hiccup gathered around the fire. She joined them in regaining feeling in her frozen body while Stormfly joined Toothless and Meatlug towards the back of the clubhouse. 

“Good morning,” Hiccup was the first to speak and his voice was still shaky from the cold.

“Not sure if there is anything good about this morning,” Astrid replied quietly.

“Guys!” the door to the clubhouse suddenly swung open and let in a gush of cold air. “It snowed!” Snotlout said, stating the obvious. 

“I was right, nothing about this morning is good,” Astrid rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Snotlout, we know,” Hiccup said, annoyed. 

All of a sudden the doors burst open again and in came two huge snowballs, one hitting Snotlout in his stomach and the other hitting Astrid on the back of her head. 

There were two giggles to follow and then Astrid whipped her head around, glaring daggers at the door and towards the two she knew who were guilty of making the back of her head wet and cold. 

“Snowball fight!” Snotlout, not even upset, yelled and ran out into the cold winter air.

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs all stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not they should join the others in the game.

“Who would I be if I didn’t go out there and get those two back for hitting me in the head with a snowball?” Astrid said, and then began to run out the door.

She realized she didn’t hear the clink of Hiccup’s metal leg behind her, so she stopped and turned back around.

“You coming?” she raised one eyebrow at the boy who looked like he just wanted to stay where he was, warming up by the fire.

“Why not?” Hiccup sighed and followed the girl out. Toothless, the curious dragon he was, got up and walked into the cold with the two.

Fishlegs and Meatlug stayed right where they were.

“Where’d they go?” Hiccup asked when they walked out and didn’t see or hear the twins and Snotlout.

“Shhh…” Astrid was trying to listen for any sign of the others.

Hiccup was about to say something else, despite Astrid shushing him, when a snowball came towards the two. Astrid ducked just in time and the snowball flew over her head and right into Hiccups.

Astrid couldn’t help but laugh at just how annoyed Hiccup looked after he wiped all the snow from his face.

Toothless also had a gummy grin.

“Oh, it’s on,” he said and Astrid smiled. The two teamed up, gathered snow in their hands and walked around the clubhouse where they found footsteps leading to the forest.

By the time they got in the trees, their hands were beginning to turn numb and their snowballs were starting to melt, but they didn’t have time to do anything about it.

Astrid spotted Snotlout behind a bush and she quietly made her way to a spot where she could hit him. She threw the snowball and it landed right in the middle of his back.

“Ahhh!” Snotlout yelled and jumped. He turned around to see Astrid standing a few feet away. She waved and laughed in response before running back to Hiccup and Toothless.

But they weren’t where she left them.

“Gods, the twins are really good at hiding,” Hiccup said quietly as he walked through the snow, looking for someone to throw his almost melted snowball at.

The boy bent down to pick up more snow when Toothless slapped him with his tail.

“What was that for?” Hiccup knew the answer to his question as soon as he looked up and saw Snotlout making a bunch of snowballs. He must’ve thought the tree was enough to hide him, but he was wrong. Hiccup walked over there slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

He was close enough now for a good shot. He looked over at Toothless, who was grinning and urging him to throw the snowball at the other boy. 

Hiccup raised his arm, ready to strike, when a very large snowball hit him in his side. He lost his balance, slipped and fell on the cold ground. 

Snotlout turned around, wondering what all the commotion was about, and began laughing. 

The twins, who came from only the gods know where, also began to laugh so hard they had to hold their sides. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried and began running over to the groaning boy on the ground. She made her way over and stood over him, “Are you okay?”

“I thought…Aren’t we supposed to be on the same side?” he asked, still not showing any motivation to get up off the ground. 

“I was trying to hit Snotlout and one of the muttonheaded twins got me and then my aim was off and I am so sorry,” Astrid’s apology was sincere but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. Hiccup couldn’t blame her, this was funny, “Here let me help you up,” she held out her hand for him. 

He looked at her hand for a moment before taking a hold of it. However, instead of using her help to get up, he pulled her arm towards him making her slip and fall on top of him. 

Astrid, for just a moment, had no idea what had just happened. That was until she heard, and felt, a boy laughing under her. She looked into those green eyes and began laughing herself. 

“Pulling you down here with me was only fair,” Hiccup said, looking proud. 

The girl just nodded and before she knew it her lips were on the boys below her. The kiss was short but it left Hiccup on the ground, shocked. He most definitely didn’t see that one coming.

Astrid got back up, dusted the snow off, and made a couple snow balls. She threw them at the other riders before walking past them and heading back to the edge. She smiled the whole walk back.

Snotlout and the twins didn’t even care about getting hit with the snowballs. They almost didn’t notice. They were just as shocked as the boy still on the ground.

After another minute Hiccup finally sat up and had a huge grin on his face. He may have lost the snowball fight but he sure did win something else much more important.


End file.
